


L'Instinct Suffit [podfic]

by orpheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheus/pseuds/orpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audiofic of L'Instinct Suffit, a BBC Sherlock fanfiction written by Kate Lear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Instinct Suffit [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'Instinct Suffit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183772) by [Kate_Lear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Lear/pseuds/Kate_Lear). 



Download the audiofic [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?owaabg2762sp7tb).

Read the original text [here](183772).

And if tumblr is your thing, you can find the related post [here](http://talestoldbyorpheus.tumblr.com/post/22269387435/linstinct-suffit-an-audiofic-original-text-can).

****EDIT****

There are currently issues with Mediafire, but do not worry! You can find this audiofic (and all of the other ones I've done) [right here at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/orpheusreader). Sorry to anyone who tried to download and couldn't!


End file.
